


птичка

by yablochkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: Чонин влюбляется - ожидаемо неудачно





	птичка

Всё началось с этого дурацкого фестиваля, приуроченного к началу нового учебного года. Ажиотаж вокруг ходил страшный, казалось, о нём говорили абсолютно все, и у Чонина, наверное, просто выбора не осталось, кроме как заинтересоваться самому. Говорили, что в универе было много реально талантливых ребят, а этот фестиваль — ну, он был почти как ярмарка? Ходили слухи, что за фестивалем следили даже агенты из больших агентств, всякие SM и JYP, и, если круто выступил, тебя могли бы позвать на прослушивание. Говорили, что именно так Пак Джебом попал в JYP. Много чего говорили…

В актовом зале стояла страшная духота, хотя двери  
распахнуты настежь и слышался тихий гул кондиционеров. Хотелось на улицу, в нежную раннюю весну, прокатиться на велике, может, сфоткаться на фоне деревьев, усыпанных цветами, как нос — веснушками. Вторая неделя универа, а Чонину уже стало не до учёбы — последний школьный год домучил его, и теперь он рвался на свободу. Какие книжки, какие конспекты, когда он наконец поднял от учебников голову и увидел настоящую жизнь.

Он честно посмотрел несколько первых номеров, но внимание всё соскальзывало куда-то, он терялся в своей голове. Мыслей было много-много, только все какие-то рваные, не оформившиеся. Странно было сидеть здесь, в огромном зале с высоким потолком, слушать чужие голоса, чуть механические из-за микрофона, ловить обрывки фраз, проносящихся между рядами — «красавчик, правда?», «онни такая крутая, блин» и «поедем потом на Мёндон?».

Может быть, Чонин почувствовал себя почти одиноким в тот момент — в конце концов, за две недели он толком не успел ни с кем познакомиться, тем более подружиться. Вся его надежда была на Сынмина, который помог ему найти лекционку в один из первых дней, но у Сынмина оказалась своя компания, а Чонин… Чонину было неловко пытаться туда пробиться.

В какой-то момент он совсем отвлёкся от выступлений, залип в телефон — пролистывал ленту инстаграма, особенно оживившуюся после финальных экзаменов. Одноклассники постили десятки фоток, всё писали, какая же классная университетская жизнь по сравнению со школой. Казалось, что у всех начался какой-то новый этап, новый круг, всё у них переменилось к лучшему и сами они стали лучшими версиями себя, счастливыми и радостными, только Чонин, как был, так и остался самим собой.

Всё это глупости, конечно, он хорошо понимал, но мысли никуда не уходили, только изматывали. Может, Чонин ошибся где-то, может, толку никакого нет от того, что он поступил в один из лучших универов, если в итоге он оказался один, нет, наедине со старым собой.

Может, и лучше было бы, если бы он поступил в универ похуже, но с кем-то из школьных приятелей. Не ощущал бы себя сейчас так — будто он из-за стекла смотрит на то, как живут другие.

Он написал маме, что у него всё хорошо и он обязательно отзвонится позже, когда всё закончится. Заглянул в свой профиль, где обновлений не было уже третий месяц. Стало стыдно за свою скучную жизнь, которой даже не хочется ни с кем делиться, разозлился сам на себя, знает же, что фотки — это просто фотки, а то, что за ними — это уже совсем другое.

Кого-то объявили, зал заулюлюкал так громко, что Чонина на долгое мгновение оглушило. Любимчики? Встречают, как знаменитостей…

Их было трое, и Чонин с середины зала не мог разглядеть их лиц, только силуэты в чёрном, кто-то повыше, кто-то пониже. Голоса — голоса были разные, сам их вайб тоже, только всё равно со сцены тянуло какой-то скрытой внутренней силой, яростью почти. В Чонине никогда ничего такого не было, может, поэтому он так засмотрелся, заслушался, наклонился вперёд даже. Зал гудел, подпевал, вскрикивал, кажется, Чонин различил чьё-то истеричное «Чанбин, женись на мне», смех, оханье… Трек оборвался, а у Чонина в голове так и застряло это «can’t you see I’m in my zone», и грубоватый голос, и то, как качнулась голова того парня — небрежно, уверенно.

Зал хлопал и свистел, парни махали со сцены, кажется, тоже смеялись. Правда привычные, правда — как знаменитости. По очереди пробухтели в микрофоны загнанные, тяжёлые «спасибо», раскланялись, разошлись. Жалко, подумал Чонин. Хотелось, чтобы они выступили с чем-нибудь ещё.

Концерт он лениво досмотрел до конца, потом толпа вынесла его на улицу к палаткам с всяким стафом вроде сувениров, мелочёвки с университетской символикой, играми и лотереями, уличной едой, пахнущей до одури хорошо. Чонин выстоял очередь, чтобы купить себе хотток, отошёл подальше в поисках места потише или, если повезёт, даже свободной скамейки. Скамейки не нашлось, поэтому он просто забрался на невысокий каменный забор, тянувшийся вдоль дороги. Хотток был сладкий-сладкий, вкусный, жалко Чонин не взял ничего попить да и салфеток, чтобы вытереть руки, у него не оказалось. Он неторопливо доел, бессовестно облизал пальцы — не видит же никто, выдохнул в тёплый вечерний воздух. Хорошо, стало как-то хорошо и спокойно, и совсем не хотелось куда-то идти, что-то делать…

Зазвучали рядом голоса — в сумерках по дороге скользнули три тени, все в чёрном. Чонин их сразу узнал, хотя вне сцены они и не казались такими угрожающими, такими _огромными_. Они прошли совсем близко, не обратив на Чонина никакого внимания, только в последний момент один из них обернулся, бросил на него короткий внимательный взгляд.

Это он пел, подумал Чонин, вот всё это про «can’t you see I’m in my zone» — его. Чонин опустил глаза на сложенные на коленях руки. Пальцы ещё казались липкими от сладкой тягучей начинки хоттока.

Маме, надо набрать маме.

*

Его звали Бан Чан, так сказал Сынмин, когда они обсуждали прошедший фестиваль.

— 3RACHA просто звёзды, их тут обожают. Говорят, им уже даже контракты предлагали, представляешь? — Сынмин задумчиво помешивал лёд в своём айс латте. — Чан в этом году выпускается, наверное, сделают грандиозную штуку, чтобы отпраздновать. Потом, конечно, траур начнётся, потому что 3RACHA случается раз в столетие. У нас много крутых ребят в универе, но эти просто на голову выше всех.

Чонин кивал, слушая его болтовню. Вечером после концерта он нашёл их на саундклауде, скачал себе несколько треков, слушал потом перед сном, и утром, когда ехал в метро, и вечером, когда пытался разобраться с первой серьёзной домашкой. Звучали они классно, и треки у них были по-хорошему злые, так и представлялся какой-нибудь клуб, и море рук, и они — на сцене. Чёрные силуэты, за дымом не разглядеть лиц, только размытая чернота ртов и глаз, теряющихся в тени. А Чонин стоит у самой сцены и на короткую секунду ловит чужой взгляд — внимательный и серьёзный, и губы впервые собирают из слогов непривычное, незнакомое имя — Бан Чан.

Чонин тогда и лица-то его толком не разглядел, уже потом в сети нашёл несколько фоток — не красивое даже лицо, широкий нос, полные губы. Только Чонину он так понравился почему-то, так хотелось ещё на него посмотреть, послушать… Чонин ждал от себя, конечно, какую-нибудь нелепую влюблённость, но не так быстро же. И кого выбрал, а, популярного парня, старшекурсника, который и не посмотрит на него уже больше никогда. Сынмин говорил, девчонки по ним с ума сходили. Не удивительно, вот совсем не удивительно.

Его капучино успел остыть, и допивал его Чонин без особого энтузиазма. У него была форточка между лекциями, и Сынмин заботливо вызвался сводить его в лучшее кафе рядом с универом. Народу было немного, наверное, из-за раннего времени, и Чонин позволил себе немного расслабиться.

— Хочешь сходить с нами как-нибудь поужинать? — спросил Сынмин осторожно. Он порой казался совсем легкомысленным дурачком, только людей чувствовал очень хорошо. Чонину было стыдно за себя немного, но в остальном он был Сынмину по-настоящему благодарен.

— Хочу, — честно признал Чонин и, кажется, покраснел. — Только я никого не знаю…

— Меня знаешь, — отрезал Сынмин. — А это уже многого стоит.

Чонин засмеялся, закивал. Как повезло, что он познакомился Сынмином, а.

Чонин решил взять с собой на лекцию кофе, лишним не будет, по утрам спать хотелось нещадно. Сынмин ждал его на улице, уткнувшись носом в телефон и яростно что-то печатая. Наверное, разговаривал с Хёнджином — Сынмин его очень часто упоминал в разговорах, кажется, они были друзьями детства или что-то вроде того.

Чонин расплатился за кофе, сунул кошелёк в рюкзак, взял со стойки пластиковую крышку для стаканчика, двинул в сторону двери, пытаясь натянуть крышку, а та всё не хотела садиться как надо. Отвлёкся, потерялся, не смотрел по сторонам, не услышал даже звука открывающейся двери, звона колокольчика, девушки-бариста, обронившей «добро пожаловать». Как-то смазанно всё вышло — толчок, мокрое и горячее стекает по запястью, чьё-то оханье, сорвавшаяся с губ ругань…

Чужие белые кроссовки в коричневатых кофейных разводах, широкие джинсы, уютная серая толстовка. Выше — пухлые, неухоженные совсем губы, широкий нос, взгляд, снова этот взгляд.

— Простите, — выдохнул Чонин, отшатнулся в сторону, поклонился, едва не расплескав остатки кофе, вылетел из дверей…

Сынмин смотрел на него удивлённо.

— Чего ты? Разлил?

Чонин тяжело кивнул, сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ага, — осторожно бросил взгляд через плечо на стеклянную витрину кофешопа и поймал ответный — всё такой же внимательный, не сердитый, но всё равно пугающий. — На Бан Чана.

*

С того дня они с Бан Чаном и не пересекались толком, так, мелькнул где-то вдалеке его крашеный белобрысый затылок. Не больно-то и хотелось, нет, хотелось — до боли. Страшно было, конечно, надо же было… Лучше бы он совсем Чонина не запомнил, чем вот так, неуклюжим пацаном, пролившим на него кофе.

В конце концов, он же не мафиози, успокаивал себя Чонин, охоту устраивать не будет. Извиниться бы, конечно, по-человечески, а не так скомкано, но тогда Чонин был не в себе, испугался — кого? чего?

Сынмин познакомил его с хёнами, и они, правда, оказались очень крутыми. Феликс с Хёнджином так ещё и красивыми-красивыми — у Чонина в первую секунду даже дыхание спёрло, вот уж принцы, как с картинки. Они ужинали вместе пару раз, хорошо было, весело, а на третий появился Хан Джисон, запыхавшийся, растрёпанный, замученный совсем, упал рядом с Чонином, заговорил их всех, и у Чонина ушло десять долгих минут, чтобы понять, что этот тот самый, из 3RACHA.

— Чана мы, кажется, потеряли, — Джисон жадно уплетал токпокки, на его лбу выступили мелкие бисеринки пота, и всё его лицо покраснело. — Его там погребло между лекциями и приступом вдохновения. Вчера три песни прислал, три, — пожаловался Джисон, а потом тихо-тихо добавил «ебанутый». Феликс понимающе заулыбался, Сынмин начал что-то затирать про музу, Хёнджин просто как-то ласково рассматривал их всех. Чонин почувствовал себя неловко, будто его и не должно было быть здесь.

Джисон не обращал на него какого-то особого внимания, был дружелюбным, видимо, Чан ему ничего и не сказал — с другой стороны, так ли вообще было важно произошедшее? Джисон был хороший, расспрашивал Чонина о первых неделях учёбы с искренним интересом, и Чонину, наверное, даже захотелось подружиться с ним.

Надо же — в жизни он и вполовину не такой пугающий, как на сцене, может, и Бан Чан на самом деле почти обычный, занятой студентик, который только во время выступлений превращается в кого-то совершенно другого.

Джисон то и дело упоминал его, привычно, кажется, не отдавал себе в этом отчёта даже, будто Чан был настолько постоянной переменной в его жизни, что незаметно проскальзывал во все разговоры. Чонину было стыдно немного, но хотелось слушать и слушать, а что ещё страшнее, вопросы задавать тоже очень хотелось. Он молчал, конечно, куда ему, лучше и правда думать о Чане как о каком-то недостижимом айдоле. И чего его так повело? Они ведь даже не разговаривали…

Они обменялись номерами, на прощание Джисон дружелюбно похлопал его по плечу, сказал «обращайся, если что», и Чонин рассеянно кивнул. Странно всё это было, только потом Джисон ещё не раз ужинал вместе с ними, угощал их самгёпсалем, и вообще был самым настоящим хёном.

Чонин осторожно думал, что жизнь наконец налаживается, что он наконец нашёл своё место, и это спокойное тихое чувство, которое он испытывал прогуливаясь с ребятами после пар, было подозрительно похоже на счастье.

*

Флэшбэком пронёсся в голове тот самый день, когда Чонин разлил на Чана кофе. В этот раз повезло, у Чонина в руках не было ничего, кроме учебника по английскому, но влетел он в Чана со всей дури. Торопился — опаздывал на тест.

Чан поймал его за локоть, посмотрел как-то удивлённо, руку не отпускал, и Чонин правда секунду поверил, что ему влетит. Взгляд у него, наверное, был загнанный, как у крысы, Чонин как-то так себя и чувствовал, маленьким и жалким, но в глазах Чана не было никакой злости или раздражения, только это бесконечное рассеянное удивление, а после — на мгновение мелькнувшая тень узнавания.

— В порядке? — спросил Чан. Голос у него был мягкий и низкий, голос у него был приятный. Чонин слабо кивнул.

— Прости, — выдавил Чонин. — Я, кажется, опять…

— Будь осторожней, окей? — Чан осторожно сжал его предплечье и наконец выпустил Чонина.

Чонин заторможенно кивнул — чувство было, что он оказался в подобии транса. Чан был совсем рядом, от него тянуло внутренней какой-то силой, как тогда на сцене, а ещё абсолютным спокойствием, будто он дзен познал или что-то такое…

Вспомнил про тест, засуетился, побежал в сторону аудитории, бросив через плечо неловкое «пока». Не оглядывался — хотя очень-очень хотелось.

Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке. От бега, конечно, а не…

Тест он написал тогда паршиво, но почти не расстроился. Мысли были заняты совсем другим, он, как девочка из дорамы, потерялся у себя в голове, прокручивал перед глазами их короткие редкие и ужасно неловкие встречи, такое по-хорошему забыть бы, только ничего другого Чонину просто не оставалось. Чан ему так сильно, так по-дурацки понравился.

Как-то в столовой его заметил Джисон, замахал с другого конца помещения, заулыбался. Чонин тоже помахал ему в ответ и только потом заметил Чана, стоявшего рядом с Джисоном. Пристально, как же пристально он смотрел.

Их столики оказались недалеко, и Чонин, краснея и бледнея, бросал на них быстрые любопытные взгляды. Чан о чём-то говорил с сосредоточенным видом, Джисон согласно кивал, потом сказал что-то, пошутил, наверное, потому что лицо Чана засветилось как будто, и он улыбнулся, и если у Чонина до этого ещё были какие-то шансы, то в тот момент их не стало.

Он опустил голову и прижал ладони к горящим щекам. Как так получилось и что ему теперь со всем этим делать?

Уже закончив обедать и собрав поднос с посудой, он бездумно, на рефлексах одних обернулся — Чан смотрел на него, Чан его видел, по-настоящему, и не отвёл глаз, даже встретившись взглядом с Чонином.

Во рту пересохло, Чонин торопливо отвернулся и двинулся к стойке, куда сдавалась вся грязная посуда. Сердце у него в последнее время стало какое-то слабое.

*

Кто пустил слухи, Чонин не знал. Кому он вообще мог быть интересен? Знакомых у него было мало, а с теми, что были, он общался хорошо. Откуда — это уже другой вопрос, Чонин догадывался, что кто-то раскопал его старый твиттер. Надо было удалить его давным-давно. Чонин почему-то думал, что никому это не будет интересно — там он в основном писал про школу и аниме, которое запойно смотрел в старших классах. Фотки там тоже были, а ещё совсем другие твиты, опасные, на грани. Вывод напрашивался простой, и самое страшное, что всё это было правдой, как бы Чонину не хотелось этого отрицать.

Они занимались в библиотеке с Сынмином и — внезапно — Джисоном, ну, как занимались — Сынмин залипал в телефон, Чонин мучился с английским, а Джисон одним ухом слушал музыку и что-то рисовал в блокноте. Времена никак не хотели работать, и Чонин даже хотел попросить у Джисона помощи — тот вроде как говорил на английском свободно, учился за границей что ли, только Сынмин рядом как-то странно выдохнул, шумно и испуганно, и бросил на Чонина нервный взгляд.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Чонин, но вместо ответа Сынмин просто подтолкнул к нему телефон.

На экране был открыт университетский портал — там и доска объявлений, и место для сплетен, и сайт знакомств. Взгляд побежал по строчкам — смысл ускользал, но Чонин выцепил из текста отдельные слова: «Ян Чонин», «первокурсник», «гей»…

Тяжело выдохнул… Ладони вспотели, текст перед глазами поплыл, но сердце, сердце не торопилось сходить с ума. Джисон отвлёкся от своего блокнота, поднял на Чонина взгляд и нахмурился, увидев его лицо.

— Я уже кинул жалобу, чтобы удалили, — торопливо сказал Сынмин и мягко тронул Чонина за запястье.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Чонин. В голове было пусто.

Джисон без лишних слов сам набрал что-то в телефоне, задумчиво смотрел в экран с полминуты, потом мрачно нахмурился.

— Делать же кому-то нечего, — пробормотал он. Застрочил что-то в телефоне, потом залочил его и с усталым вздохом отложил в сторону. — Ты как?

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Сам не знаю, — сказал он тихо. — Странно как-то. Не понимаю, зачем кому-то такое писать.

Сынмин ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Есть у нас идиоты, которым лишь бы сплетни распускать.

Чонин закусил губу и долгую минуту разглядывал свои руки, лежащие на столешнице ладонями вверх.

— Это не просто сплетни, — сказал Чонин и сам удивился своей смелости.

Джисон внезапно заулыбался.

— Не думаю, что ты здесь кого-то особо этим удивишь.

Чонин слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

*

— Ян Чонин!

Он вздрогнул — голос был смутно знакомый. Обернулся — по дорожке к нему быстрым шагом двигался Чан. Чонин на долгое мгновение забыл, как дышать — просто смотрел, как всё чётче проступают перед глазами черты чанового лица. Он был немного запыхавшийся, чёлка растрепалась, некрасивый — только сил оторвать от него взгляд не было.

Как странно это было — Чан сам его нашёл, позвал по имени… откуда он мог знать его имя? Может, сказал Джисон? Может, из поста — его удалили быстро, но всё-таки…

— На минуту, — Чан мотнул головой в сторону спортивной площадки.

Чонин послушно пошёл за ним, держась чуть позади. В голове метались какие-то совсем неадекватные мысли — может, Чан его побить хочет или сейчас признается, что это он пост написал. Чонин помотал головой. Глупости, о каких глупостях он вообще думает.

Они остановились у края спортивной площадки — на другом конце поля девушка репетировала какой-то танец, Чонину показалось, что он может расслышать весёленькую мелодию, льющуюся из динамика её телефона.

Они замерли в метре друг от друга, Чонин отвернулся в сторону, ткнувшись взглядом в горизонт, подёрнутый розовой дымкой — скоро закатное солнце упадёт за хребет города. Всё это было похоже на сцену из аниме, но Чонин не чувствовал себя героиней сёдзе, скорее наоборот — какой-то тоскливой драмы.

Чан рядом переступил с ноги на ногу.

Потом всё-таки спросил:

— Это правда?

По его голосу нельзя было ничего понять, но Чонин не услышал отвращения или неприязни, и уже от этого стало легче. Он взглянул Чану в лицо — на удивление мягкое, ждущее…

— Разве это важно? — их взгляды встретились, и на секунду Чонину показалось, что он увидел в глазах Чана что-то смутно знакомое. Нет, показалось, наверняка показалось.

Чан сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, но подходить ещё ближе не стал. Они были почти одного роста, вдруг понял Чонин, а казалось сначала, что Чан выше.

— Очень важно, — совершенно серьёзно проговорил Чан, и Чонин почему-то разозлился — сцепил челюсти, замотал головой.

— Это не твоё дело, — почти выплюнул Чонин, и злость прошла, будто волна отлегла от берега. Почему-то остро захотелось расплакаться. — Какая тебе вообще разница…

Отшатнулся в сторону, развернулся — и побежал, будто испугавшись самого себя. Ног он не чувствовал, в голове было пусто, и только свист ветра бил по ушам. Чан, наверное, подумает, что он совсем двинутый. Пускай. Какая вообще разница, какая разница…

*

Они ужинали в кафе недалеко от универа — решили попробовать там пасту. Джисон отловил Чонина, когда они начали расходиться, утянул за собой в сторону.

— Ты прости Чана, пожалуйста, — начал Джисон, и Чонину мгновенно стало тошно. — Он просил твой телефон, но я решил, что без твоего согласия его давать не буду. Ему правда жаль.

Чонин рассматривал свои пальцы — ноготь на указательном сломался, когда Чонин неудачно дёрнул замок сумки, и теперь Чонина едва не корёжило от дискомфорта: острый край цеплялся за всё, что можно.

От слов Джисона осталось похожее ощущение, Чонин не знал, куда себя деть, что с собой делать. Чан хотел связаться с ним, может, извинился бы, и они бы снова исчезли из жизней друг друга.

Запершило в горле. Почему-то захотелось признаться Джисону, вывалить на него всё это, Джисон старше, он лучше знает, он друг Чана в конце концов. Разбираться со своими чувствами самому у Чонина не было сил. Страшно, так страшно оказалось быть влюблённым.

Он всё думал про Чана, вспоминал то короткое прикосновение к локтю в кафе, как солнечные лучи подсвечивали его светлые волосы на спортивной площадке. Фантазии настигали его и днём, и ночью, Чонин плохо спал, был невнимательным на парах, всё пытался выловить в толпе знакомый силуэт. В своих мыслях он постоянно представлял Чана рядом, но вместе они не были никогда.

— Я не злюсь, — сказал Чонин наконец. — Просто… не понимаю.

Джисон посмотрел на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

По дороге домой он гонял на повторе "zone" в надежде, что его наконец отпустило, что голос Чана больше не имеет над ним власти, но нет, ничего не изменилось. Сердце птицей заходилось где-то в горле, горячее и испуганное… Что же ты тогда хотел сказать?

Почему Чану это было важно?

Какая разница.

Чан практически перестал всплывать в их разговорах, но почему-то легче от этого не стало. Чонин понадеялся, что ему просто нужно больше времени. Если его не отпустит в этом семестре, то в следующем точно — Чан выпустится, уйдёт в большую жизнь, может, его заберёт под своё крыло какое-нибудь большое агентство, где он будет писать музыку, соберёт свою группу, разобьёт несколько тысяч сердец… Чонин просто забудет его лицо в один момент, и всё станет как прежде.

На вечеринку их пригласил Джисон, сказал, что это одно из последних выступлений 3RACHA в ближайшее время.

— Я не буду настаивать, если тебе некомфортно. Но, пожалуйста, подумай о том, чтобы прийти, хорошо? — Джисон заглянул ему в лицо мягко и чуть встревоженно — Чонин сразу почувствовал себя виноватым перед ним.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, заставил себя улыбнуться. — Я приду.

И хочется, и колется, да? От мысли о вечеринке крутило внутренности. Да, выступление, да, целый бар, который они каким-то чудом отхватили на весь вечер. Сынмин с Хёнджином тоже будут, конечно. Будет круто, обязательно будет круто.

Дурак, подумал Чонин. Джисон-то решил, что ты Чана видеть не хочешь…

Две недели прошло. Две недели пролетели, и так же быстро пролетит весь семестр. Конец года подкрадётся незаметно, кошкой на мягких лапах. Чан выпустится, а Чонин, наверное, так и будет думать, почему он тогда заговорил с ним, зачем спросил, что всё это значило…

Какая разница — уже почти как мантра.

Весна заканчивалась, и лето уже дышало в затылок городу. Чонин чувствовал близость ясных жарких дней, когда не получается себя ничем занять, лежи да умирай под вентилятором, красочных фестивалей и фейерверков, бумажных фонарей с дрожащим робким пламенем, сезона дождей с тяжёлыми ливнями и духотой, от которой не скрыться, не спрятаться…

Вечер пятницы был тёплый и нежный — хороший вечер, Чонина почему-то тянуло улыбаться, хотя он и страшно нервничал — пока собирался, пока ехал на метро. Это обычный концерт, успокаивал себя Чонин, только не верилось, чувство было, что что-то вот-вот надломится. Может, Чонин не выдержит и спросит, и Чан ответит, а может, они и не увидятся даже, и Чонин останется для Чана лишь тёмным силуэтом у дальней стены.

Сынмин с Хёнджином поймали его у выхода метро, подхватили под локти, поволокли за собой. Сынмин как выглядел обычно гиком, так и сейчас ничего не изменилось, а Хёнджин был весь в чёрном, с настоящим чокером — Чонин бы в жизни не решился. Проходившие мимо девочки всё хихикали, кто-то даже порывался попросить у него телефон.

Народу было много, но, как понял Чонин, все неслучайные знакомые. И Джисон ведь его позвал, потому что они если и не друзья, то хорошие приятели.

Чонин почему-то думал, что помещение обязательно будет полуподвальное, задымленное, но это оказался уютный двухэтажный бар с огромной лоджией. Сынмин почти сразу где-то потерялся, кажется, пошёл с кем-то здороваться, но Хёнджин не отходил от Чонина ни на шаг, а потом и вовсе взял его руку в свою — так и ходили, будто Хёнджин старший брат, выгуливающий младшего.

Вскоре появились 3RACHA — началась знакомая мелодия, зазвучали тяжёлые опасные голоса, мгновенно заполнили всё помещение. Чонин не пытался подойти ближе к сцене, смотрел из своего угла — Джисона на сцене было не узнать, совсем другой человек, Чанбин, казалось, мог убить кого-нибудь этим своим острым языком, а Чан…

Ничего не изменилось — может, наоборот хуже стало. Хотелось отвернуться, но отвести взгляд не получалось, так и смотрел, почти завороженный, и влюблялся, влюблялся дальше.

Получился почти настоящий концерт — они выступали около часа, сделав пару коротких перерывов. Чонин стоял потом, оглушённый, отчаянно вцепившись в ладонь Хёнджина, и чувствовал себя страшным дураком.

— Хочешь, возьмём что-нибудь выпить и пойдём наверх? — спросил Хёнджин, и Чонин кивнул, послушно разрешив увести себя за собой.

Сынмин то появлялся, то исчезал, весь он был энергичный и деятельный, но, заметив лицо Чонина, сразу смягчился, погладил его по волосам.

— Ты только скажи, если захочешь уйти, ладно? — и Чонин едва не расплакался, потому что не заслужил этих чудесных классных друзей.

На террасе было тепло-тепло, лёгкие порывы ветра мягко ерошили волосы. Хёнджин взял ему какой-то коктейль — очень красивый и очень сладкий, и Чонин послушно мучал соломинку, привалившись к сынминовому плечу. Странное было чувство — и хорошо очень, и как-то грустно, будто что-то Чонин то ли забыл, то ли потерял.

3RACHA растворились в толпе после выступления, Чонин был почти благодарен судьбе за это. Джисон, наверное, найдёт их немного позже, может, даже посидит с ними, хотя с таким-то количеством желающих поболтать с ними…

Коктейль оказался крепче, чем Чонин рассчитывал — голова потяжелела, и он серьёзно подумывал о том, чтобы поехать домой и завалиться спать. Сынмин обнимал его за талию, что-то болтал о своих планах, о каких-то Уджин-хёне и Минхо-хёне, с которыми он потом Чонина познакомит, и с родителями своими познакомит — на этой фразе Чонин не выдержал и рассмеялся. Рот растянуло улыбкой, стало совсем сонно и сладко, правда ведь, очень хороший вечер получился.

Ему захотелось пройтись — с трудом выпутавшись из сынминовой хватки, Чонин выбрался из-за столика. Народ более-менее растёкся по всему бару, и уже не было такой толкучки. Чонин выбрался в самый дальний конец лоджии, прислонился к ограждению, глянул вниз — там, совсем близко, ходили какие-то незнакомые красивые люди, у которых были свои дела и тревоги.

Весенняя ночь опустилась на город, но Чонину было всё так же тепло — может, от алкоголя. Тело было ленивое и ватное, и Чонину внезапно захотелось, чтобы его сейчас обняли, а потом увезли домой. Глупости какие, а. Что-то дёрнуло его обернуться, но даже не успев это сделать, он знал, кого увидит. Нет, совсем не удивился; Чан стоял в паре метров от него, снова в чёрном, и лицо его было такое же непривлекательное как тогда. Спазмом сдавило горло, что ты тут делаешь, что ты тут делаешь, почему ты снова смотришь на меня такими глазами… Какими, подумал Чонин, но дальше думать было просто страшно.

— Не знал, придёшь ли, — сказал Чан, и его губы тронула слабая, почти застенчивая улыбка.

— Я хотел прийти, — честно признался Чонин.

Чан подошёл ближе, так близко, что Чонина обдало каким-то жаром и мгновенно закружилась голова. К щекам прилила кровь, и Чонин почему-то был уверен, что либо сделает какую-то страшную глупость, либо рухнет без сознания — в любом случае, смотреть в глаза Чану он не сможет.

Как будто он сейчас мог.

— Я всё равно хотел извиниться. За… тогда, — начал Чан, но Чонин только покачал головой.

— Не надо, ты ничего такого не сказал, — он опустил голову в надежде, что Чан ничего не сможет прочитать по его лицу. — Я тогда тоже…

Закончить не смог. Плечи как-то сами собой опустились, будто он сдался. Прикосновение к плечу заставило вздрогнуть, но он так и не решился поднять глаза.

Чан не убрал руку, она была горячая и сильная, и Чонин млел от этого ненавязчивого прикосновения. Он должен был отстраниться, наверное, но не смог, нет, не захотел, просто не захотел.

Ладонь скользнула к шее, мягко её обвила, и Чонин подумал, что теперь правда можно и в обморок. Чан удержит…

— Знаешь, — начал Чан, но почему-то замолк.

Чонин совсем расслабился, так и стоял, опустив голову, а шею почти жгло от чужого прикосновения. Вот бы Чан притянул его ближе, и Чонин бы прижался виском к его груди.

Было так стыдно за себя, было так себя жалко.

Хуже уже не станет, подумал Чонин, а потом Чан коснулся его щеки, скользнул большим пальцем по подбородку.

— Эй, посмотри на меня, — не сказал — прошептал скорее, и Чонин послушался, сдался в очередной раз.

Чан взял его лицо в ладони, осторожно, будто держал в руках птицу, мягко провёл пальцем по скуле. Ничего не сказал, только смотрел этим своим взглядом, от которого всё внутри Чонина скулило и плакалось, мучилось и болело.

Не надо, хотел попросить Чонин, но слова не шли, только как-то машинально пальцы нашарили перед чановой кофты и вцепились в неё.

Лицо Чана было такое нежное, но беспокойное, он нахмурился, будто у него тоже болело, будто ему тоже было страшно тяжело.

Чонина как будто оглушило, и не верилось вообще, что они всё ещё были в баре, что вокруг — город, и бесконечный поток людей, а они просто две крошечные фигурки на слабо освещённой лоджии.

Поцелуй меня, хотел сказать Чонин, но не сказал, как не сказал до этого многое другое. Хотелось верить, что Чан поймёт, разглядит за чониновой нерешительностью его тихую болезненную влюблённость и желание остаться вот так, рядом, как можно дольше.

Может быть, Чан что-то всё-таки прочитал по его лицу. Чан наклонился к нему, тронул губами горячую щеку, и Чонин подумал, что заплачет — неважно, поцелует его Чан или нет, он точно расплачется.

— Я никогда… — только и смог из себя выдавить Чонин, и Чан, издав какой-то абсолютно страдальческий звук, притянул Чонина к себе, положил ладонь ему на затылок и поцеловал-поцеловал-поцеловал. Его рот был горячий и мягкий, чудесный-чудесный рот — как-то так Чонин и представлял его всё это время…

Чонин правда расплакался, наверное, это всё из-за алкоголя, и Чан целовал его щёки и бормотал что-то успокаивающее. Чонин всё цеплялся за его кофту и не мог найти в себе сил её отпустить, будто боялся, что стоит это сделать, всё сразу закончится. В конце концов, Чан просто сгрёб его в охапку, и Чонин, как и хотел до этого, ткнулся лицом ему в ключицы и прикрыл глаза. Как же стыдно, как же стыдно и хорошо…

Джисон так и нашёл их — заплаканного Чонина, и Чана, который обнимал его и осторожно гладил по спине.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Джисон и стоял над ними, пока Чонин не кивнул.

— Думаю, тебе надо домой, — сказал Чан, погладив Чонина по ещё чуть влажной от слёз щеке. — Я могу вызвать тебе такси. Или поехать с тобой, если хочешь.

Чонин рассеянно покачал головой — нет, не такое он представлял, когда думал про «отвезти его домой». От этой мысли захотелось засмеяться, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы наконец отстраниться от Чана.

— Я, наверное, с ребятами, — сказал он и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть лица Чана.

Он так и не понял, сколько времени прошло, люди всё также текли по улице внизу, долетали обрывки чужого смеха из открытых дверей бара.

Джисон смотрел почти с жалостью, но никак не комментировал происходящее. Спустя долгую минуту появились Сынмин с Хёнджином — оба с обеспокоенными лицами.

— Вот и отпускай тебя куда-то одного, — недовольно пробормотал Сынмин и, взяв Чонина за руку, потащил прочь. — Хорошего вечера, — махнул он на прощание Чану с Джисоном.

Чонин обернулся — Чан смотрел на него долгим печальным взглядом, от которого всё внутри тревожно сжималось. Хотелось — выть, потому что всё снова пошло не так, Чонин снова всё испортил…

Уже на улице, дожидаясь такси, Сынмин с Хёнджином в едином порыве зажали его в объятьях.

— Дурак ты какой-то, — пожаловался Сынмин Чонину на ухо, и Чонин согласно кивнул.

— Поговори с ним потом, — подсказал Хёнджин мягко, но Чонин не хотел думать ни о каком «потом». Он заснул, навалившись на тощего, острого во всех местах Хёнджина, но ему наконец-то стало спокойно.

— Мы зайдём за тобой завтра, — пообещал Сынмин на прощание. — Надеюсь, ты не успеешь наделать глупостей.

Я уже успел, тоскливо подумал Чонин, но улыбнулся и, выбравшись из машины, помахал им на прощание. Такси тронулось с места, и долгое мгновение Чонин смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал себя совсем маленьким и жалким в этой тёплой весенней ночи.

*

Звонок с незнакомого номера Чонин получил два дня спустя — просто взглянул на экран и как-то сразу понял, что это именно Чан.

— Я всё-таки отжал номер у Джисона, — заговорил Чан. — Возможно, он даже немного пострадал, поэтому не злись на него, хорошо?

Чонин тихо хмыкнул. Как смешно Чан говорил, как он не был похож на того себя, который глушит, гипнотизирует со сцены.

— Ничего, — Чонин упал на кровать, прижал телефон к уху и прикрыл глаза. — Я почему-то думал, что ты позвонишь.

— Я вообще-то извиняться. Снова. Я не должен был… — начал Чан, но Чонин перебил его:

— Не надо, пожалуйста, всё в порядке, — помолчал немного, а потом чуть тише добавил: — Ты не сделал ничего, чего я сам не хотел.

И это, наверное, было равносильно признанию — любви или поражения, мол, забирай всё, забирай, что хочешь, только поцелуй ещё раз… Поцелуй, казалось, жёг губы до сих пор. Чонин прижал ладонь к пылающей щеке.

— Я хочу увидеться с тобой, — наконец сказал Чан, и голос его звучал совсем по-другому, как-то устало и тяжело. — Пожалуйста, давай встретимся.

От его «пожалуйста» у Чонина перехватило горло — подкатила удушливая солёная волна, и показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. Некстати вспомнилось, как он плакал, когда Чан его поцеловал — Чонин на это не подписывался, в дорамах-то всё всегда по-другому. Голова шла кругом, Чан поцеловал его, Чан хотел увидеться, и Чонин хотел всего этого тоже, а ещё боялся, потому что он никогда не, он в первый раз, он ведь…

— Я не знаю, когда буду свободен, — сказал Чонин. Сказал — и на мгновение почувствовал к себе убийственную леденящую ненависть.

— Окей, — как-то вяло сказал Чан. — Доброй ночи, — и положил трубку в ту же секунду, когда Чонин выдавил из себя жалкое «пока».

*

— Ты что? — неверяще спросил Сынмин. Он так возмутился, что не мог найти слов, только по-рыбьи открывал рот.

Хёнджин взял ладонь Чонина в свои, и от этого на секунду стало легче, а потом Чонин поймал взгляд Джисона, в котором читалось разочарование и просто…

— Я не знаю, что со мной не так, — сказал Чонин, опустив голову. — Он мне так нравится, а я…

— Ты же давно всё решил, Чонин-а, — сказал Джисон и поднялся из-за стола. Похлопал Чонина по плечу, отсалютовал Хёнджину с Сынмином и вышел в ночь — темнота проглотила его, стоило только шагнуть дальше крыльца.

— Слов нет, — наконец заявил Сынмин с очень серьёзным видом.

Хёнджин рассмеялся в голос и всё хлопал Чонина по коленке, и Чонин не выдержал — засмеялся тоже.

*

Чану он пытался перезвонить — пытался, но не смог. Всё гипнотизировал телефон, надеялся, что номер наберётся сам, и у него просто не останется выбора, когда Чан поднимет трубку, придётся говорить, и он выложит всё как на духу, про то, что влюбился едва ли не с первого взгляда, что бегал, потому что глупый и трусливый, что хотел бы когда-нибудь сам его поцеловать.

По универу пошёл слух, что Чану предложили контракт с YG, а тот почему-то отказался — как будто кто-то в здравом уме вообще может отказаться от подобного. Чонин не знал, насколько это правда, просто подумал, что в Чане столько силы и смелости — куда там самому Чонину.

Лето выдохнуло в лицо тёплым ветром, пахнущим чем-то сладким, цветочным, замаячили на горизонте первые экзамены. Время шло слишком быстро, и Чонин с удивлением понял, что с вечеринки прошло две недели. Произошедшее казалось странным сном, мучительным и тягучим, но Чонин помнил, какое у Чана было выражение лица, как он смотрел, будто не может насмотреться… Чонин бы, наверное, согласился умереть, только бы Чан ещё раз взял его лицо в свои ладони.

В кафе свободных мест не нашлось, поэтому Чонин просто взял себе айс латте на вынос. Вывалился на крыльцо, завозился, пытаясь запихнуть кошелёк обратно в рюкзак. После пар он был как будто замученный, но внутренности жгло непонятной тревогой. Может, это он так волновался из-за экзаменов, кто знает.

Пока он стоял в очереди за кофе, солнце начало заваливаться за горизонт, подсветило небо оранжевым, лиловым, розовым. Чонин потянулся к телефону и сделал фотку — не для инстаграма, а для себя, чтобы потом когда-нибудь листать галерею и наткнуться на неё и снова почувствовать себя каким-то влюблённым, снова почувствовать себя живым.

Потом он заметил Чана — тот стоял в десятке метров, засунув руки в карманы, и просто смотрел на Чонина снизу вверх. Каким спокойным и уверенным он казался — Чонин почему-то сразу подумал про контракт и почувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал он, спустившись с крыльца и подойдя ближе.

— Привет, — Чан улыбнулся — и Чонин подумал, что это одна из самых красивых вещей, которые он видел в своей жизни.

— Я хотел позвонить, — сказал Чонин, будто пытаясь оправдаться.

Чан покачал головой.

— Я даже не понял, в какой момент это произошло, — сказал Чан, и сердце Чонина сжалось от тревожного предчувствия. — Я просто смотрел на тебя и не мог отвернуться. А потом Джисон рассказывал про тебя, и я тоже хотел, — он замолк, опустил на мгновение взгляд, а потом заглянул Чонину в лицо и наверняка увидел, должен был всё увидеть и прочитать. — Всё ещё хочу.

Заныли виски, тревожно и плаксиво стало на сердце. Чонин вцепился в холодный скользкий стакан с кофе, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Я не знаю, — выдавил Чонин. — Мне надо домой, хён.

Чан кивнул, и в этом движении было что-то окончательное. Чонин сжал губы тонкой ниткой, отвернулся и торопливо пошёл прочь. Не оборачиваться, не оборачиваться, потому что сил уйти уже не будет, у него уже получилось сорваться с этого крючка несколько раз, но если он обернётся сейчас, его удача закончится…

Ты же давно всё решил, зазвучали в голове слова Джисона, вот только голос был его, Чонина.

Чонин остановился, почувствовал, как задрожали, затряслись руки и обернулся — Чан стоял на том же месте и смотрел ему вслед, и Чонин с ужасом понял, что в то мгновение его сердце разбилось, и, наверное, надо быть особенно удачливым, чтобы такое произошло, когда ты взаимно влюблён.

Дрожь растеклась по всему телу, у Чонина, кажется, даже зубы застучали, и непонятно было, как он ещё не уронил стакан с кофе. На трясущихся ногах он сделал шаг вперёд, а потом ещё и ещё, и в какой-то момент Чан тоже сорвался с места — Чонин только и успел разглядеть его взволнованное побледневшее лицо. Чан подхватил его на полпути, сгрёб в охапку, тронул губами висок, а Чонин всё дрожал и сжимал стакан с кофе в неловко вытянутой руке.

— Прости-прости-прости, — затараторил Чонин дрожащими губами, но Чан только покачал головой и, как тогда, поймал в ладони его лицо — будто маленькую яркую птичку.


End file.
